a. Field
The instant disclosure relates to high-density mapping catheter tips and to map-ablate catheter tips for diagnosing and treating cardiac arrhythmias via, for example, radiofrequency (RF) ablation. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to flexible high-density mapping catheter tips, and to flexible ablation catheter tips that also have onboard high-density mapping electrodes.
b. Background Art
Catheters have been used for cardiac medical procedures for many years. Catheters can be used, for example, to diagnose and treat cardiac arrhythmias, while positioned at a specific location within a body that is otherwise inaccessible without a more invasive procedure.
Conventional mapping catheters may include, for example, a plurality of adjacent ring electrodes encircling the longitudinal axis of the catheter and constructed from platinum or some other metal. These ring electrodes are relatively rigid. Similarly, conventional ablation catheters may comprise a relatively rigid tip electrode for delivering therapy (e.g., delivering RF ablation energy) and may also include a plurality of adjacent ring electrodes. It can be difficult to maintain good electrical contact with cardiac tissue when using these conventional catheters and their relatively rigid (or nonconforming), metallic electrodes, especially when sharp gradients and undulations are present.
Whether mapping or forming lesions in a heart, the beating of the heart, especially if erratic or irregular, complicates matters, making it difficult to keep adequate contact between electrodes and tissue for a sufficient length of time. These problems are exacerbated on contoured or trabeculated surfaces. If the contact between the electrodes and the tissue cannot be sufficiently maintained, quality lesions or accurate mapping are unlikely to result.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.